Women and government in Craftia
From the mid-20th century, women have participated in government in Craftia. Following the 1955 referendum on changes to the electoral system, the Provincial Government passed the Emancipation Act 1956 allowing most women to both vote and stand at the 1957 election (there was not enough time to update the electoral rolls for women for the election in 1956). Indigenous Craftian women did not achieve suffrage until 1967. Although Craftia allowed women to vote and stand in elections from 1957, with the key exception of Louise Higgins (who served in parliament from 1957 to 1971), women were not successful until the 1982 election. Since then, there have continuously been women in Craftia's parliament. The first female Premier was Linda Masaro, leading Western Craftia from 2009 to 2014. Every state and territory has had at least two female leaders with the exception of Wintaro, with the last state to have a female head of government being Kagstron, with the election of Melanie Campbell in 2064. Susan Szuslik was Craftia's first female President, serving from 2026 to 2039. Mel Queanbeyan became Craftia's first female Prime Minister on 24 June 2051. Female heads of government A total of 38 women have served, or are serving, as the head of an Craftian government. Of these, one has served as the Prime Minister, three as the President, 30 as the premier of a state and four as the chief minister of a territory. Additionally, two women have served as the federal Leader of the Opposition, and four have served or are serving as the Deputy Prime Minister. The first female head of government in Craftia, was Linda Masaro in 2009, who was the 2nd Premier of Western Craftia. In 2026, Susan Szuslik became the first female President of Craftia. In 2045, Margaret Watson became the first female chief minister of a territory, by serving as the 2nd Chief Minister of the Craftian Island Territories. In 2051, Mel Queanbeyan became the first female Prime Minister of Craftia. Today, every Craftian state and territory has had at least two female government heads except for Wintaro (which has had one); Western Craftia has had the most by far, with eight serving throughout its 70-year history as a state (additionally, Western Craftia is the only state where a majority of its premiers have been women); Jebsten and Berhardsson and Meyang each have had more than two female premiers serving in their respective jurisdiction (all tied with four). Allie Vuong, who served as the 8th Premier of Berhardsson for 8 years and 3 months, from 2055 to 2063, has the longest–serving tenure of any female premier in Craftia. The shortest tenure of a former female head of government, belongs to Isa Bells, who served as the 9th Premier of Jagsland for a month, from October to November 2051. There are currently five serving female heads of government in Craftia, Brianna Norton (11th Premier of Queensland, since 2066), Kelly Farhem (16th Chief Minister of the Bankera Capital Territory, since 2070), Violet Zhang (15th Premier of Western Craftia, since 2070), Melati Tjandra (18th President of Craftia, since 2071) and Natalie Wang-Lee (27th Prime Minister of Craftia, since 2074). Since 2042, there has continuously been at least one female premier or chief minister in office. The highest number of female heads of government serving concurrently was between 2069 and 2072 (except for two months in 2070), when there were six. Female state/territory leaders ImageSize = width:800 height:380 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:150 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2080 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:2000 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2000 Colors = id:bg value:white id:lightline value:rgb(0.9, 0.9, 0.9) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5, 0.5, 0.5) id:UNITED value:rgb(0.11764706, 0.74117647, 0.23137255) Legend: United id:MOJANG value:rgb(0.55294118, 0.83921569, 0.80784314) Legend: Mojang id:CONSERVATIVE value:rgb(0.22745098, 0.49803922, 0.94117647) Legend: Conservative id:DEMOCRATS value:rgb(0.96078431, 0.72156863, 0.16470588) Legend: Island_Democrats_(CIT) id:PNA value:rgb(0.070588235, 0.69019608, 0.89019608) Legend: PNA_(CIT) id:LIBERAL value:rgb(1, 0.98431373, 0) Legend: Liberal id:REFORM value:rgb(0.83921569, 0.55294118, 0.69411765) Legend: Reform id:NAME value:rgb(0.15, 0.13, 0.05) Legend = columns:3 left:205 top:55 columnwidth:150 TextData = pos:(20,27) textcolor:black fontsize:M text:"Political parties:" BarData = barset:PM PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM BarData = bar:Masaro bar:Baird bar:Crews bar:Skinner bar:Smith bar:Washington bar:Watson bar:Lakewood bar:Jenson bar:Bells bar:Wu bar:Gavaroea bar:Gray bar:Edune bar:Alasdair bar:Vuong bar:Trezran bar:Wentworth bar:Burges bar:Li bar:Birdville bar:Kendrick bar:Minh bar:Kirkby bar:Campbell bar:Nguyen bar:Norton bar:Groves bar:Chen bar:Ifan bar:Farhem bar:Zhang bar:Ren PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till bar:Masaro from: 14/10/2009 till: 09/04/2014 color:UNITED text:"Linda Masaro (WC)" bar:Baird from: 10/04/2014 till: 15/10/2018 color:UNITED text:"Kim Baird (WC)" bar:Crews from: 25/03/2017 till: 16/12/2019 color:MOJANG text:"Mina Crews (BE)" bar:Skinner from: 02/10/2027 till: 24/10/2030 color:UNITED text:"Yvonne Skinner (WC)" bar:Smith from: 08/10/2042 till: 19/10/2048 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Julie Smith (WC)" bar:Washington from: 29/08/2045 till: 09/07/2047 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Lisa Washington (MY)" bar:Watson from: 17/09/2045 till: 12/08/2047 color:DEMOCRATS text:"Margaret Watson (CIT)" bar:Lakewood from: 10/07/2047 till: 26/07/2053 color:UNITED text:"Anita Lakewood (MY)" bar:Jenson from: 20/10/2048 till: 22/10/2054 color:UNITED text:"Carrie Jenson (WC)" bar:Bells from: 07/10/2051 till: 17/11/2051 color:UNITED text:"Isa Bells (JL)" bar:Wu from: 18/02/2052 till: 05/02/2055 color:UNITED text:"Jean Wu (JS)" bar:Gavaroea from: 27/08/2053 till: 28/05/2054 color:PNA text:"Katherine Gavaroea (CIT)" bar:Gray from: 23/10/2054 till: 17/05/2055 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Indigo Gray (WC)" bar:Edune from: 04/11/2054 till: 10/07/2056 color:LIBERAL text:"Sene Edune (MY)" bar:Alasdair from: 18/01/2055 till: 23/01/2058 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Bronwyn Alasdair (AD)" bar:Vuong from: 19/02/2055 till: 05/05/2063 color:UNITED text:"Allie Vuong (BE)" bar:Trezran from: 05/04/2055 till: 29/09/2059 color:UNITED text:"Julie Trezran (BCT)" bar:Wentworth from: 14/05/2057 till: 20/12/2059 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Lorraine Wentworth (WT)" bar:Burges from: 31/07/2057 till: 01/11/2057 color:LIBERAL text:"Anna Burges (JS)" bar:Li from: 21/05/2060 till: 07/07/2065 color:MOJANG text:"Sakura Li (LM)" bar:Birdville from: 01/03/2061 till: 14/02/2064 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Riley Birdville (JS)" bar:Kendrick from: 06/05/2063 till: 11/12/2064 color:UNITED text:"Jocelyn Kendrick (BE)" bar:Minh from: 28/09/2063 till: 05/01/2064 color:UNITED text:"Anne Minh (AD)" bar:Kirkby from: 15/02/2064 till: 08/12/2069 color:UNITED text:"Kelly Kirkby (JS)" bar:Campbell from: 10/06/2064 till: 24/03/2066 color:LIBERAL text:"Melanie Campbell (KT)" bar:Nguyen from: 07/05/2066 till: 08/12/2072 color:REFORM text:"Erika Nguyen (LM)" bar:Norton from: 15/11/2066 till: 01/06/2074 color:UNITED text:"Brianna Norton (JL)" bar:Groves from: 27/12/2067 till: 09/07/2068 color:UNITED text:"Ash Groves (MY)" bar:Chen from: 17/06/2068 till: 01/06/2074 color:LIBERAL text:"Alexandra Chen (KT)" bar:Ifan from: 09/10/2069 till: 18/09/2070 color:UNITED text:"Faye Ifan (WC)" bar:Farhem from: 29/04/2070 till: 01/06/2074 color:UNITED text:"Kelly Farhem (BCT)" bar:Zhang from: 19/09/2070 till: 01/06/2074 color:UNITED text:"Violet Zhang (WC)" bar:Ren from: 15/12/2070 till: 02/05/2072 color:UNITED text:"Sabrina Ren (BE)" Female federal party leaders and deputy leaders Since 2050, there has continuously been at least one woman leading a party represented in the House of Representatives, and since 2015 there has been at least one female deputy leader of a party in parliament. Party leaders ImageSize = width:800 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2025 till:01/01/2080 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:2025 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2025 Colors = id:bg value:white id:lightline value:rgb(0.9, 0.9, 0.9) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5, 0.5, 0.5) id:GREENS value:rgb(0.57254902, 0.85490196, 0.34117647) Legend: Greens id:REFORM value:rgb(0.83921569, 0.55294118, 0.69411765) Legend: Reform id:LIBERAL value:rgb(1, 0.98431373, 0) Legend: Liberal id:CONSERVATIVE value:rgb(0.22745098, 0.49803922, 0.94117647) Legend: Conservative id:MOJANG value:rgb(0.55294118, 0.83921569, 0.80784314) Legend: Mojang id:UNITED value:rgb(0.11764706, 0.74117647, 0.23137255) Legend: United id:NAME value:rgb(0.15, 0.13, 0.05) Legend = columns:3 left:205 top:55 columnwidth:150 TextData = pos:(20,27) textcolor:black fontsize:M text:"Political parties:" BarData = barset:PM PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM BarData = bar:Sayo bar:Mackenzie bar:Donaldson bar:Johnston bar:Queanbeyan bar:Baumhauer bar:Brown bar:Tai bar:Strong bar:Trinh bar:Cai bar:Rooks bar:Cesternino bar:Clark bar:Weatherill bar:Remington bar:Lynwood bar:Wang-Lee PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till bar:Sayo from: 17/04/2029 till: 11/06/2035 color:GREENS text:"Nora Sayo" fontsize:10 bar:Mackenzie from: 12/06/2035 till: 09/09/2039 color:GREENS from: 06/12/2039 till: 28/02/2041 color:GREENS text:"Vika Mackenzie" fontsize:10 bar:Donaldson from: 12/11/2035 till: 02/09/2040 color:REFORM text:"Kim Donaldson" fontsize:10 bar:Johnston from: 08/10/2050 till: 17/04/2054 color:LIBERAL text:"Louise Johnston" fontsize:10 bar:Queanbeyan from: 24/06/2051 till: 29/01/2059 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Mel Queanbeyan" fontsize:10 bar:Baumhauer from: 09/09/2052 till: 10/01/2059 color:REFORM text:"Isa Baumhauer" fontsize:10 bar:Brown from: 11/10/2052 till: 14/03/2057 color:GREENS text:"Liza Brown" fontsize:10 bar:Tai from: 15/03/2057 till: 22/09/2061 color:GREENS text:"Lily Tai" fontsize:10 bar:Strong from: 27/01/2059 till: 01/11/2067 color:LIBERAL text:"Margaret Strong" fontsize:10 bar:Trinh from: 16/12/2062 till: 04/04/2068 color:MOJANG text:"Kimberley Trinh" fontsize:10 bar:Cai from: 01/09/2064 till: 12/11/2064 color:REFORM from: 20/09/2070 till: 25/01/2071 color:REFORM text:"Xenia Cai" fontsize:10 bar:Rooks from: 05/04/2068 till: 19/09/2070 color:MOJANG text:"Mary Rooks" fontsize:10 bar:Cesternino from: 24/12/2068 till: 07/05/2072 color:GREENS text:"Rina Cesternino" fontsize:10 bar:Clark from: 31/05/2069 till: 19/09/2070 color:REFORM from: 19/05/2072 till: 01/06/2074 color:REFORM text:"Vivienne Clark" fontsize:10 bar:Weatherill from: 08/05/2072 till: 01/06/2074 color:GREENS text:"May Weatherill" fontsize:10 bar:Remington from: 27/09/2073 till: 01/06/2074 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Linda Remington" fontsize:10 bar:Lynwood from: 14/04/2074 till: 01/06/2074 color:LIBERAL text:"Katie Lynwood" fontsize:10 bar:Wang-Lee from: 30/05/2074 till: 01/06/2074 color:UNITED text:"Natalie Wang-Lee" fontsize:10 Deputy leaders ImageSize = width:800 height:380 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:150 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1960 till:01/01/2080 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1960 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1960 Colors = id:bg value:white id:lightline value:rgb(0.9, 0.9, 0.9) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5, 0.5, 0.5) id:LABOUR value:rgb(0.98823529, 0.69019608, 0.42745098) Legend: Labour id:LIBERAL value:rgb(1, 0.98431373, 0) Legend: Liberal id:UNITED value:rgb(0.11764706, 0.74117647, 0.23137255) Legend: United id:MOJANG value:rgb(0.55294118, 0.83921569, 0.80784314) Legend: Mojang id:GREENS value:rgb(0.57254902, 0.85490196, 0.34117647) Legend: Greens id:CONSERVATIVE value:rgb(0.22745098, 0.49803922, 0.94117647) Legend: Conservative id:REFORM value:rgb(0.83921569, 0.55294118, 0.69411765) Legend: Reform id:NAME value:rgb(0.15, 0.13, 0.05) Legend = columns:3 left:205 top:55 columnwidth:150 TextData = pos:(20,27) textcolor:black fontsize:M text:"Political parties:" BarData = barset:PM PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM BarData = bar:Higgins bar:Solomon bar:Lester bar:Sanders bar:Rim bar:Kavalee bar:Chippendale bar:Fujimoto bar:BergenstenP bar:Liu bar:Mackenzie bar:Johnston bar:Lang bar:Siu bar:Halles bar:McDonald bar:Queanbeyan bar:Brown bar:McGregor bar:Tai bar:Watra bar:Rhee bar:Strong bar:BergenstenN bar:Cai bar:Wang-Lee bar:Luong bar:Ding bar:Rooks bar:Remington bar:Wangitanga bar:Weatherill bar:Barikirta PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till bar:Higgins from: 14/05/1964 till: 03/07/1967 color:LABOUR from: 07/09/1969 till: 22/12/1969 color:LABOUR text:"Louise Higgins" bar:Solomon from: 28/07/2005 till: 09/12/2007 color:LIBERAL text:"Jackie Solomon" bar:Lester from: 29/09/2009 till: 02/06/2012 color:LIBERAL from: 05/03/2017 till: 24/05/2020 color:LIBERAL text:"Christine Lester" bar:Sanders from: 06/05/2011 till: 26/03/2015 color:UNITED text:"Julianne Sanders" bar:Rim from: 07/03/2018 till: 18/09/2022 color:MOJANG text:"Wilma Rim" bar:Kavalee from: 19/09/2022 till: 24/03/2026 color:MOJANG text:"Leanne Kavalee" bar:Chippendale from: 15/09/2025 till: 22/12/2030 color:UNITED text:"Dana Chippendale" bar:Fujimoto from: 25/07/2030 till: 18/09/2037 color:MOJANG text:"Kylie Fujimoto" bar:BergenstenP from: 04/01/2032 till: 02/09/2040 color:LIBERAL text:"Petra Bergensten" bar:Liu from: 28/08/2034 till: 30/01/2035 color:UNITED text:"Anna Liu" bar:Mackenzie from: 28/08/2034 till: 11/06/2035 color:GREENS text:"Vika Mackenzie" bar:Johnston from: 03/09/2040 till: 17/09/2049 color:LIBERAL text:"Louise Johnston" bar:Lang from: 01/03/2041 till: 12/06/2045 color:GREENS text:"Victoria Lang" bar:Siu from: 30/05/2044 till: 14/09/2046 color:MOJANG text:"Natalie Siu" bar:Halles from: 13/06/2045 till: 17/09/2049 color:GREENS text:"Nicki Halles" bar:McDonald from: 14/09/2045 till: 17/09/2049 color:UNITED text:"Josephine McDonald" bar:Queanbeyan from: 01/12/2048 till: 23/06/2051 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Mel Queanbeyan" bar:Brown from: 18/09/2049 till: 10/10/2052 color:GREENS text:"Liza Brown" bar:McGregor from: 18/09/2049 till: 06/08/2058 color:UNITED text:"Chloe McGregor" bar:Tai from: 11/10/2052 till: 14/03/2057 color:GREENS text:"Lily Tai" bar:Watra from: 10/10/2054 till: 15/12/2062 color:MOJANG text:"Lin Watra" bar:Rhee from: 21/09/2055 till: 17/09/2058 color:LIBERAL text:"Nicola Rhee" bar:Strong from: 18/09/2058 till: 26/01/2059 color:LIBERAL text:"Margaret Strong" bar:BergenstenN from: 27/01/2059 till: 11/05/2065 color:LIBERAL text:"Neleh Bergensten" bar:Cai from: 17/12/2062 till: 31/08/2064 color:REFORM from: 13/11/2064 till: 19/09/2070 color:REFORM text:"Xenia Cai" bar:Wang-Lee from: 01/09/2064 till: 01/06/2074 color:UNITED text:"Natalie Wang-Lee" bar:Luong from: 01/09/2064 till: 23/12/2068 color:GREENS text:"Jennifer Luong" bar:Ding from: 12/05/2065 till: 15/08/2072 color:LIBERAL text:"Kelly Ding" bar:Rooks from: 28/05/2065 till: 04/04/2068 color:MOJANG text:"Mary Rooks" bar:Remington from: 06/09/2067 till: 26/09/2073 color:CONSERVATIVE text:"Linda Remington" bar:Wangitanga from: 20/09/2070 till: 01/06/2074 color:MOJANG text:"Jordan Wangitanga" bar:Weatherill from: 20/09/2070 till: 07/05/2072 color:GREENS text:"May Weatherill" bar:Barikirta from: 30/05/2074 till: 01/06/2074 color:UNITED text:"Catherine Barikirta"